fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Bunny: Shopping Avenger/Underwater Mission
Lola and Babs approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Lola said to Babs, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Lola's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Bugs was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Bugs?" "It's Marvin again, Lola!" Bugs told her. He found that Marvin the Martian was up to no good again. "The talking tuna roll made a full confession!" Lola gasped. "You mean...?" She asked Bugs to confirm. "Uh-huh. Mutant Sushi." Bugs confirmed the situation. "Marvin's creating an entire army of them in his undersea raw fish factory." "I've got to stop him." said Lola with determination. "Better gear up first." Bugs replied. "Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a diver's suit, an oxygen tank with a mask for water breathing, and stick of lipstick. "Hurry, you've got only 90 seconds! Good luck with the shopping!" Lola quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Babs followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a fish bowl, doing a somersault in the process, and quickly grabbed what looked like the lipstick. "You can do it, Lola!" As Babs marked the box next to the lipstick drawing with a check, Lola hopped onto another shelf and picked up the oxygen tank and mask. "Go, Lola, go!" Babs cheered her friend on as she descended and landed with her feet on the floor. Babs marked a check in the box near the tank and mask drawing. Lola ran up to the black and blue diver's suit nearby and grabbed it. "Yes!" Babs said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the diver's suit drawing. "Hooray!" Babs cheered. "Next stop, the bottom of the ocean!" They paid for the gear they got for Lola, and thankfully, Babs had her own that was pretty much like Lola's. They geared up and set off for the ocean's basin. There, Marvin and Tyr'anhee stood there, watching all the members of the Undersea Mutant Sushi battalion lined up on a conveyor belt. One by one, the sushi was being made mutant by having soy sauce squirted onto their heads, one sushi after another. Marvin and Tyr'anhee's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Lola standing there, in the diver's suit, oxygen tank, water breathing mask, a diver's watch on her left wrist, and a pair of swim flippers on her feet, and the lipstick in clutched in her fist, smirking. "Oh, no! Not Lola Bunny!" cried Tyr'anhee. "Okay, you two, drop the soy sauce and step away from the sushi." said Lola righteously, smiling. NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Marvin and Tyr'anhee in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Lola flinging out the mutant sushi, destroying them all, foiling Marvin and Tyr'anhee once and for all. THE GLOBE -RACE RESULTS- -EXTRA- -BOX SCORE- THE HEARTTHROB OF HOOPS THROWS OUT BAD SUSHI! Undersea Mutant Army Defeated in 49 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions